The present invention relates to "one-way" reclining chain which is a chair whose seat and backrest are rigidly interconnected to operate as a unit at all times. Moreover, the footrest mechanism is actuated to extended position simultaneously with movement of the seat and backrest unit into reclining position. The seat and backrest unit are mounted to a rigid, stationary frame which in one form of the chair includes the armrests. In order to move the seat and backrest unit into the reclining position with the footrest extended, the chair occupant pulls off the armrests to move the seat and backrest unit forwardly relative to the stationary frame which also actuates the footrest mechanism to extended position.
With such chairs of the prior art, it is common for the footrest support when in the closed position, to lie at the front of the chair in front of the forward edge of the seat frame and directly below the forward edge of the seat cushion. As a consequence, the upper edge portion of the footrest support which includes a rigid frame piece, can be felt by the occupant through the seat cushion as a hard edge causing discomfort at times.